


All You Need Is Love

by goddess_julie



Series: More/Everything [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Kid!Fic, Kidfic, Schmoop, girl!Louis, girl!Zayn, girl!direction, girldirection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_julie/pseuds/goddess_julie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vacation away for everyone turns into a surprise wedding.  Zayn and Liam finally tie the knot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the Malik-Payne wedding. It takes place about 4 years after the first fic. I have one more fic pre written and then it was technically supposed to be finished (the series). I have come up with a few more ideas for random timestamps/pieces but it's a matter of getting it out of my head and onto AO3. 
> 
> Please suspend your belief that Zayn and Liam could afford to send everyone on this trip and that it would come together as easily as I've made it seem. I just really wanted it to be perfect and what's the point of writing if you can't make it perfect! LOL!! <3

“Leeyum,” Zayn calls through the bedroom. She knows he’s in the bathroom, cataloguing everything he knows he needs, taking forever because he can’t just make a decision like normal people. “Can you please come here and sit on my suitcase? I can’t get it shut.” She smiles as Liam’s face pops through the door of the en suite, toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

“Don’t know why you’re even packing anything, s’not like you’re going to be wearing much anyways.”

“Cheeky,” Zayn rolls her eyes and beckons him closer with her finger. “Now come here and sit on my case. She kisses him as he passes, his mouth tastes like the toothpaste he’s brushing with and she nibbles on his chin when Liam pulls away to close her bag for her.

“Seriously Zee, what did you pack? You need a dress, shoes, sweater for the flight and bathing suit. S’all I packed.”

Her laughter echoes through the room as she slaps his ass playfully. “Did you bring the yellow dress? You know that’s my favourite on you. Oooh, and bring the slutty red one, that one shows off your arse.”

“Now who’s being cheeky,” Liam snorts with a blush. Zayn raises an eyebrow and files that away for later. There is nothing that is off limits to their sex lives but dressing Liam in women’s clothing has never come up and Zayn thinks that once they return from this trip, she’s going to have to see how far she can push him. “Hurry up, we’re meeting everyone at the airport at ten and it’s already half seven. If you make us late…”

“Get bent Leeyum,” Zayn drags her suitcase off of the bed and down the hall to the top of the stairs. “For that, you can carry my bags down.”

“BAGS?” 

“You heard me. BAGS. I dare you to make another comment.” She waits and smiles when she’s met with silence “That’s what I thought,” she whispers to herself as she heads back into the bedroom to make the bed. Loki and Jarvis, their huskies, have already been brought to the pet hotel they’d booked for them for the week and nearly everything that had to be done was prepared the night before. It was just their last minute essentials and getting themselves to the airport that they had saved for this morning. Once the sheets are stripped and changed, Zayn slips into a comfortable sun dress and flip flops, grabbing the sweater Liam suggested knowing how right he is about her getting cold easily. She takes one last look around the bedroom before heading into the bathroom where Liam is just putting the rest of his things together.

“You ready babe?” She asks with a soft smile. Their eyes meet in the mirror and she watches Liam’s shoulders straighten and his eyes light up.

“Been ready for ages.”

Their car honks at eight fifteen just like they’d scheduled and Liam loads their bags into the boot while Zayn slides into the backseat. She texts her mum, Liam’s mum, Louis and Perrie all at once, letting them know they’re in the car and on the way. Everyone is already on their way to the airport except for Louis who is running behind due to the effort of saying goodbye to Elsa and the twins for the fifteen hundredth time and explaining to them why they can’t go too. Twenty minutes later Zayn gets confirmation that Harry and Louis are on the way and thankfully they live close enough to Heathrow that there shouldn’t be any worry of them missing the flight.

“Nervous babe?” Liam asks as Zayn starts biting at her nails. It’s a habit she stopped years ago, but sometimes she falls back into it. One look at Liam has Zayn’s hand falling from her lips to his lap. She lets him entwine their fingers together and melts when he brings their hand to his own lips to kiss.

“I don’t know why.”

“Oh, you have to know a little why.”

Zayn bursts into laughter as she falls against Liam’s body. She relaxes against his chest and kisses his jaw. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“But still, you knew exactly what I was saying.”

They get caught up in unexpected traffic, arriving at the airport after Zayn has already received texts from everyone else saying they were already there, even Louis and Harry who somehow managed to break speed barriers and get there first.

Zayn feels her stomach clench and her heart starts racing. One look at Liam tells her he’s as nervous as she is. They didn’t expect to get there last. They are going to be walking into a lot of questions. Once they have cleared customs Liam pulls Zayn aside to kiss her, pull her to his body and hold her. “I love you Zayn.”

“Love you Leeyum.”

She cups his neck with her hand and kisses him once more. “Let’s go. We have a lot of very confused friends and family waiting for us at the gate.”

They walk hand in hand down the corridor. Their flight was listed as flying out of gate B34. With each step they can’t help but feel giddy, excited and mostly nervous. They’re a few gates away when they hear everyone. There is laughter echoing, a sign of a large group of excited people. Liam pauses for just a moment. “We still have time to change our tickets?”

“Not a chance Liam Payne.” Zayn tugs him so that they continue towards their gate. Safaa is the first to see them and Zayn watches her eyes widen and she points and screams.

“THERE THEY ARE!!!”

It is as if time has slowed down and suddenly twelve heads turn to look at them. Twelve plus everyone else who is in yelling distance that heard Zayn’s sister scream. Everything pauses for a moment before everyone starts talking all at once, everyone shouting to be heard over everyone else.

Liam turns to Zayn and snorts, “how long do you think they’ll keep going before they just all stop?”

“How long do you think it’ll take for security to come by and make them stop?”

“Oh, do you two think this is funny?” Liam’s mum asks, stepping forward. 

Liam and Zayn both shrug. “Kinda?” Liam answers. He realizes his mistake immediately. Thankfully, Zayn steps in to save him from his mother’s wrath.

“Well, when you’re all done yelling at us, we will explain. And why are you yelling at us? You all got all inclusive paid vacations for a week.”

Zayn hears her father gasp. “What?”

She and Liam share another smile before they each take a deep breath. “We have about twenty minutes before we have to board. Can we please all just sit down and we’ll explain what everyone is doing here?”

For the first time in her recollection, Zayn watches everyone silently nod and spread out to the section of seats they had taken over at the gate. Once everyone had sat down, Zayn and Liam stood in the centre of the group, looking out at everyone.

Harry and Louis sat together with Perrie and Niall beside them. Across from them sat Karen and Geoff, Liam’s parents, with Ruth and Nicola at their side. And finally spread around everyone were Zayn’s family. Tricia and Yaser sat on Harry’s other side while Donyia, Waliha and Safaa were dispersed in empty seats. 

“Wow, this is harder than I thought,” Zayn admits as she looks around at the most important people in their lives. “Babe?” she looks at Liam who seems to be having the same problem she is.

“We invited everyone here.”

“Got that much Payno,” Louis chirps from her spot next to Harry. She has one hand on her stomach which is just beginning to fatten up with the child she and Harry are expecting. Her other hand is laced with her husband’s, matching wedding rings glinting in the fluorescent lights of the airport terminal.

“We wanted it to be a surprise,” Zayn continues. “We … we’re…” She blinks back the tears as her emotions overcome her. With one glance to her mum, she shakes her head and squeezes Liam’s hand. She needs him to continue.

“So we’re getting married. Tomorrow. In Aruba. And we thought ‘hey, why don’t we just have everyone be there with us. So yeah. Surprise?”

There is a moment where no one speaks and Zayn feels her stomach flip. “Okay, so we told you guys,” she points to her parents and sisters, “that we wanted a week vacation with you because we miss you and love you and wanted some family time.” She turns to Liam’s family and smiles. “And we told you the same thing, we just didn’t tell you that the other was going.” 

Liam looks at Zayn and snickers as he continues. “And then we told you lot,” he points at Harry, Louis, Perrie and Niall, “that it’s been too long since we’ve had a proper vacation and wanted everyone together. So we made sure everyone could be off and go at the same time and we said we would take care of it and let you know how much it was. Except we’re not doing that. This is our gift to you. For being there for us this whole time, with the shop and just everything. We wanted to get married on a beach. We wanted only the most important people there.”

Zayn can see the questions building so she interrupts. “We’re going to have a party when we get back. Proper reception. We’ll show the video of it and have everyone there to watch and do it big when we get back. But this part, we just wanted us. Us and you.”

By the time Zayn’s done speaking, Louis is crying with tears streaming down her cheeks. Perrie is holding Niall’s hand tightly and both Liam and Zayn’s mums have gotten up and are hugging each other tight.

“But we didn’t pack for a wedding,” Ruth whines.

“Did you pack something for a nice dinner, like we said?” Liam counters. When they all nod he smiles. “That’s all we want. We don’t want fancy and expensive. We’re getting married on a beach, you can wear a sundress and flip flops and you’ll be properly dressed.”

Almost immediately, the dam breaks and everyone is up. The men congratulating Liam while the girls all fawn over Zayn, cooing at her and hugging her tight. When their flight is called and they’re boarding the plane, both Tricia and Karen tell each employee of their airline the news. 

“Our son and daughter are getting married.”

“We’re going to a wedding.”

“Aren’t they a perfect couple?”

By the time they’ve gotten to their seats, Zayn is ready to call the whole thing off.

“The whole thing?” Liam teases. He kisses her jaw gently, stroking her palm with his thumb. 

“Just the part where we invited our families.” Liam is about to respond when they’re visited by Louis. She looks happy but her eyes are narrowed.

“You did this on purpose,” she hisses as she slides into the seat across the aisle.

“I chose your seats Lou, I know you’re up there.”

“I’ll go up there when I’m ready Malik,” Louis warns with a flash of her teeth. “I’m pregnant, I dare someone to stop me right now.”

Liam and Zayn exchange slightly worried expressions.

“You had to do it while I’m pregnant, didn’t you? You couldn’t wait.”

“Yeah, we were going to wait another five months for you to have the baby. Oh and another 6 while you breastfeed. Oh and knowing you and Haz, you’ll be fucking the second the doctor says you can so you’re pregnant again. So no, we couldn’t wait you slag.” Louis is on Zayn’s lap before she’s able to prepare and the smaller woman is kissing her cheeks playfully.

“I fucking love you two,” Louis says with tears in her eyes. “So damn happy you’re doing it. So damn happy to be part of it.”

“Can you maybe go sit with Haz for a bit,” Zayn asks Liam. “Maybe until we take off and can walk around.”

Liam nods and kisses Zayn before he’s pulled into a kiss with Louis. When they’re alone, Zayn tugs Louis so that they’re cuddling. It’s awkward because they have their seatbelts on and the seats are in the upright position, but they make it work and ignore the safety announcement to whisper to one another.

“Remember that dress I had you try on? The maid of honour dress?”

She watches Louis’ eyes open wide before her face crumbles. “I don’t have my dress.

“You’re right. You don’t’. I do.” Zayn grins at the expression on Louis’ face. “I might have gotten it sized and packed it. We’ve got everything babe. The rings, your dress…” She’s cut off by the sound of the Flight Attendant announcing that they are able to unbuckle their seat belts and use electronic appliances again.

Louis hears a baby crying and she sits up straight. Her eyes move to Zayn’s instantly. “Elsa is going to be devastated,” she accuses, just now remembering the kids who are at home with Harry’s parents. “All through our wedding she kept telling everyone it was practice for your wedding.” 

“Mummy?” A voice calls, as if it’s timed perfectly. Louis’ head spins around so fast Zayn worries she’s going to have whiplash. “No Uncle Leemo, no thank you. I don’t want juice. I want mummy.”

Zayn watches Louis’ eyes widen even further as she stands up and gets caught in her seatbelt.

“Surprise?” Zayn says with a chuckle. She leans into the aisle and grins. “El? Over here babe. Mummy’s here.”

Elsa looks up and once she sees Zayn she runs up the aisle. Her long curly hair flying behind her as she drags her favourite stuffed animal behind her. Once she has reached their seat she climbs over Zayn to sit on her mum’s lap and hugs her. “SURPRISE MUMMY!” she says, kissing her on the cheek. Louis is too shocked to say anything, hugging her daughter tight.

“So,” Zayn knows she has to explain a little more to her best friend. “You didn’t think we’d do this without the babes did you?” Louis looks shocked and Zayn can’t help but laugh. “We’re maybe not going to the place we told you all we’re going. We’re going to Aruba, but not the Adults Only resort we’d said we are. We’re going to one that’s family friendly. We didn’t want to do this without Elsa, Bridgitte or Jasper. And Nicola and Ruth’s husbands are flying in tonight on a later flight with their kids.”

“But? How?” Louis is still hugging Elsa who has started to play with Louis’ cell phone to keep entertained.

“Did Harry get a call as you were going through security?” Zayn asks, she knows he did.

Louis nods.

“It was Gemma. She followed you both and called him when you were about to go through security. She told him to tell you to go ahead and he’d meet you on the other side. Told him to trust her and she’d explain when he made sure you got through security. She’s in first class, we couldn’t let you see her or the kids or you’d know what was up. Someone,” Zayn said pinching Elsa’s cheek” was supposed to stay hidden for the surprise.”

“I forgot,” Elsa replied with a shrug.

“She couldn’t bring them through security without a parent present. Liam’s nephews and nieces are coming with their dads so that was okay. They were in on the surprise for his sisters and parents. They probably still don’t know. Liam’s just telling them that your children are here because they’re part of the wedding.”

Zayn looks up to see Liam walking back, an exasperated yet fond expression on his face. “Louis, your husband is up there with your children and is convinced that I will be the reason for your marriage to go tits up. His words. Please go and tell him you forgive him for not telling you?”

“Forgive him? Fuck, I’m going to go and take him to the bathroom and reward him for actually keeping a secret from me.” Louis stands up and grins. “Again. Elsa, you wanna stay with Leemo and Zee?”

“Is Aunt Gems mad at me? I ruined the surprise?”

“Oh no babe. She’s not mad at you at all,” Liam assured the five year old. With a smile, she climbed from Louis’ lap to Zayn’s and made herself comfortable.

“Don’t forget me here mummy,” Elsa said as Louis climbs over and Zayn shifts so Liam could sit in the aisle seat. “I’ll stay with Uncle Leemo and Aunt Zee, but not forever. Just for now.”

Louis laughs as she kisses her daughter’s forehead affectionately. “Of course baby. Soon, Leemo and Zee are gonna have a baby of their own and…”

“HAZ,” Zayn calls. “Come get your wife.”

“Zayn Malik,” Louis chastises gleefully. “There are other people on this plane, don’t’ be so rude.” She cackles the entire way up to her seat where Harry is sitting with Jasper on his lap. She’s told that Gemma still has Bridgitte in First Class and she’s sleeping so they didn’t want to disturb her.

With Elsa on her lap, Zayn curls up against Liam to relax. They’re both asleep almost instantly and it isn’t until they are taxiing that Liam gently wakes them both up.

At dinner that night, Ruth and Nicola’s husbands show up at the dinner table to surprise everyone. Liam confesses that he wanted his nieces and nephews there for the wedding and his brothers in law to be there to celebrate with them. They enjoy a gorgeous sun set as Zayn and Liam take that opportunity to tell everyone the plans for the next day. The ceremony is scheduled for two pm on the beach. The women are having a pre wedding brunch at eleven and then hair and make up at noon. The men will have their own brunch at noon once the women have gone for their appointment. They are all laughing, pleased at how well things had turned out for all the planning that was necessary to keep it a secret for so long. With a grin, Zayn shows off her fingers, nails bitten down to the skin.

While dessert is served, Louis and Niall both stand up to make an announcement.

“Well, thanks to these two wankers for being so selfish in this whole wedding situation,” Niall says with a laugh and a wink. “Lou and I were robbed of planning bachelor and bachelorette parties.”

“Why do you think we did it this way Nialler?” Zayn laughs.

“Well, enjoy your time with Payno now, babe. Because once dinner is done, the men are kidnapping your fiancé to take him out for one last night of bachelorhood.”

Liam groans as he covers his face with his hand. “I’m really good guys. We can just …”

“I don’t think so son,” Geoff interrupts from his end of the table. “You will go with the men and do your wild oat sowing.” He winked at Zayn before continuing. “And you will go with the ladies, missy. No arguing. Karen, Tricia, Yaser and I will be taking care of the children. We’ve already discussed it.”

“Oh, that’s okay Mr. Payne,” Gemma said from Harry’s side where she was feeding Jasper. “I’m here…”

“And you’re going to enjoy yourself,” Tricia interrupted. “You did not come here to take care of those children twenty four seven.”

“Actually,” Gemma laughed. “That’s exactly why I came.”

“Well too bad, you will go with them and that’s an order.”

Zayn found her easy out. “Well, if Gemma won’t go then I won’t go. It’s not fair that she doesn’t get to enjoy…”

Louis hisses at Zayn and then Gemma. “I swear to god. If you both ruin this for me…”

“Oooh, mummy’s getting mad at Aunt Zee and Aunt Gems,” Elsa whispers loudly to Harry. “Gonna get a bottom spank.”

“They’re going to get more than a bottom spank if they don’t smarten up,” Louis declares with a snarl. The table watches as Elsa’s eyes widen and she shakes her head sadly.

“Gonna get a time out? Five minutes in the naughty chair and maybe no telly, but extra kisses before bed because then that will make you sweeter in the morning,” Elsa scolds as she wags her finger at Gemma and Zayn. She is a carbon copy of her mother and has the whole table laughing.

Tricia melts as she clutches at her heart. “Oh Louis, you might not get her back tomorrow. She’s too precious.”

Louis laughs and rolls her eyes. “Oh Mama M. Don’t tease me. I’ll give you the world if you can take all four for just a weekend.”

“Four?” Tricia asks with a confused smile. Louis nods at Harry who is making faces at Jasper and Bridgette to make them laugh, both clapping at their daddy’s antics.

“Four.”

With loud protests, Zayn and Liam shared one last kiss before they are separated. The men promising to have Liam back in one piece, the women not promising anything for Zayn. Everyone checked their watches. Just after ten. Zayn and Liam would see each other in sixteen hours, everyone else would see the men when they got back.

It was almost three thirty when Zayn stumbles into Niall’s hotel room. Louis had initially intended for Zayn to stay with her, but Zayn wanted Niall. “Sorry Lou, I love you but he’s my Nialler. I just want my Niall tonight.”

Louis gives Zayn a kiss on the forehead and nods. “I think Liam’s crashing with Harry anyways, too drunk to be any help with the kids. I’ve got Gemma with me…” Louis smiles playfully as she sees Zayn’s eyes glaze over. “It doesn’t matter. All that matters is I’m going to deposit you with Niall who is waiting for you and you aren’t seeing Payno until tomorrow at the altar.”

“Can I just pop in? For a quickie?” Zayn’s licking her lips as she heads down the hallway. 

“No you hussy,” Louis giggles as she brings Zayn down to Niall and Perrie’s room. She gives a sharp knock and smiles when Niall answers the door with a grin. Perrie pops her head out of the bathroom where she’s brushing her teeth. “I present you with the bride,” Louis announces. She gives Zayn one last kiss before shoving her into the room and walking away.

“No you can’t go see Liam,” Niall says drunkenly. “No you can’t go in for some last minute sex. Yes it counts if you’re both blindfolded. The only man you’re sleeping with tonight is me.”

Zayn sees Perrie grab a few things as she heads to the door. “Where are you going?”

Perrie stops. “Gonna go kip with Gems and Elsa?” Zayn shakes her head. 

“Please stay? Both of you, wanna just … don’t go.” She grabs a large tee shirt of Niall’s from his suitcase and heads to the bathroom. “I just need to wee and change. I’ll be right in.”

_“I love you Leeyum Payne,”_ Zayn texts as she sits on the lid of the toilet. She’s combed out her hair, changed into Niall’s tee shirt and brushed her teeth, needing one message from Liam before she went to bed. Her pulse raced as she heard her phone chime.

_“I love you more Zayn Malik, soon to be Zayn Malik-Payne.”_

When she enters the bedroom she sees Niall and Perrie sitting on the bed talking softly. Most likely exchanging details of their night. When they see her, they both part and pat the bed between them. They all cuddle up under the sheets, Perrie and Zayn face to face with Niall spooning behind Zayn.

“This is definitely a situation I never thought I’d get into,” Perrie giggles. Zayn opens her eyes, looking deep into her friend’s and laughs. 

“Oh Pezza, the things I’d do to you.” Zayn turns around to give Niall a soft kiss on the lips. “I’m glad you’re here babe. Wouldn’t want to be with anyone else the night before I get married.” She holds her breath as Niall brushes the hair from her forehead tenderly.

“Married,’ Zaynie. “I can’t believe you’re getting married. I’m so fucking proud of you.”

They share one last peck before she lays back to her side, facing Perrie. “Thank you for being here to Pezza.” She leans in so their noses are touching. “Gonna kiss you now, okay?”

“Oh god,” both Niall and Perrie say together. She feels the bed shift so that Niall can look down on them as she pulls Perrie close and fits their mouths together. She tentatively darts her tongue out, feeling bolder when she feels Perrie’s lips part. The kiss isn’t long, but all three are breathless when Zayn pulls away. Both Perrie and Niall gasp as Zayn presses one last kiss onto her mouth before laying down and letting her eyes fall shut. 

“Love you both,” she whispers before falling asleep.

Perrie waits until she hears Zayn’s snores in the room before she lifts her head to stare at Niall in shock. “Did you SEE that?”

“I never want to unsee it,” Niall admits with a leer. 

“Sweet dreams baby,” Perrie whispers across Zayn who is sleeping soundly. “See you in the morning.”

The morning is pure chaos. It’s organized chaos, but still, with this many people and more than half horrible for making deadlines, it was bound to be stressful. Unbeknownst to anyone, Zayn and Liam were probably the least stressed, just because when no one was paying attention to either of them, they were texting one another.

Brunch was extravagant, but Zayn couldn’t manage more than coffee and a plate of fruit. Elsa, knowing it was her big day, had sat on her lap as soon as they’d made it down for brunch and wouldn’t let her go. Zayn was thankful for the distraction as she engaged the small girl in conversation about her dress, the fun that they had the night before with Nani Trisha and Nani Karen. She told Zayn of how Nani Trisha taught her how to speak in their language.

“Mummy is Ammi and Daddy is Abbu,” Elsa recites proudly. Zayn can barely hold the tears in as she looks from Elsa to Louis who is watching, just as surprised.

“S’gonna be my kid one day Tommo,” Zayn chokes as she hugs Elsa hard.

“Khala,” Elsa whines as she broke free. When Zayn looked at her, she saw how proud Elsa is. “That’s auntie in Urdu right?

“Oh god,” Louis says with a groan. “El, you need to leave Zee alone. She is NOT going to be all puffy eyed on her wedding day.”

What felt like minutes later they were leaving brunch for their hair and make up appointments. And before Zayn knew it, she is in her suite, getting ready. Liam was in his parents suite with his father, having one last man to man talk before he would head down to the beach to wait for Zayn. 

Zayn is in her dress, a floor length white strapless dress that is wispy and billowy around her legs. She is in a flower crown with a veil attached on her head and has her hair all pinned up with ringlets framing her face.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Zayn could hardly recognize the woman standing before her.

Her mother starts to cry while her sisters are watching her put the last of her jewellery on with awe.

“You’re beautiful Beti,” Tricia says with a watery smile.

“I’m so happy, Ammi. Liam makes me so happy.”

“He’s a good man,” a deep voice speaks from behind. When they turn around, Yaser is standing in the door, wiping a tear from his eyes. “I just spoke to him. They are all heading down. I told him we’d be there in a few. Harry is going to text Louis when they’re ready. The girls are all downstairs waiting for us.” He turns to Doniya, Saffa and Waliya. “Can you please go down and meet them. I want to talk to my beautiful Beti before we come down.”

“We’ll see you downstairs,” Safaa says with a hug. Her other sisters follow suit and Zayn is alone with her parents for the first time since they’d arrived in Aruba.

“I’m so proud of you Zayn,” Yaser says thickly. “I could never have wanted more for you than this. You’re happy, healthy and Liam is wonderful. He’s already a son to us and it is clear how much he loves you.”

“I love him too Abbu,” Zayn is willing herself not to cry so she doesn’t ruin her make up.

“I know, and while I hate the thought of giving you away, if it has to be anyone, I’m glad it’s that boy.”

“Do you have everything?” Tricia asks wiping a stray tear from Zayn’s cheek. Zayn can only nod.

“Okay, lets go downstairs. You have a man to marry.”

By the time they reach the lobby, Louis has heard from Harry. The beach is a short walk away and all that is left at the hotel to join the party at the beach are Zayn and her parents and Louis and Elsa. With the smaller wedding, they had agreed upon only having Niall and Louis standing up for them and Elsa for the flower girl in the wedding party.

“Do you have your basket of flowers Princess?” Zayn asks once they are in position. She can see through the shrubs that separated the beach from the resort property their party, mostly all sitting in the folding chairs that had been set up. Her breath catches at the sight of Liam standing to the right of the Minister officiating the ceremony. Niall is at Liam’s side, grinning at whatever Liam was saying.

“Yes Khala,” Elsa says with a grin.

“You know that I love you right, babe? Thank you for being part of this wedding. It wouldn’t be the same without you. We couldn’t do it without you here with us.”

Elsa looks up at Zayn, beaming. “I love you Auntie Zee,” she says with a toothy grin. “You and Uncle Leemo are my bestest friends. Thank you for letting me play in your wedding.”

“Love,” Yaser says to Elsa gently. “Are you ready?”

Elsa nods as she takes a deep breath and heads through the path and towards their friends and family. Harry had brought her down earlier, before they had all met for breakfast to practice with her. Zayn watched her skip down the sand, her flip flops long since kicked off and flowers flying in the slight breeze. Zayn hears the music playing and everyone laughing at Elsa who is now waving at everyone, showing off her dress as she runs the last few feet to hug Liam.

“Hi Uncle Leemo. Gratulations. Aunt Zee is behind the trees, she looks so pretty. She’s going to come after Mummy with Nana Yaser.”

“Thanks babe,” Liam presses a kiss to Elsa’s cheek. He sets her down and watches her run to Harry, and hugs him tightly.

Louis flashes Zayn a smirk and blows her a kiss as she heads out, walking slowly towards Liam and Niall. Zayn shares one last hug with her father and they start, walking slowly yet steadily towards her future. Zayn’s eyes are locked on Liam and she knows exactly the moment that he sees her. Their eyes meet and she smiles, mirroring his own. It is both the shortest walk of her life and the longest, all at the same time. Out of her periphery she can see phones in the air, taking pictures, shutter clicks of cameras and the music echoing with the sound of waves and whispers of the guests. It is all secondary to Liam, Zayn could see nothing but her almost husband. 

“I love you,” he mouths to her.

“I love you,” Zayn mouths back.

Before she knows it, they are standing directly in front of Liam and the Minister. She affords a look at Niall who has tears in his eyes and winks at him.

“Who gives this woman to this man in the hand of holy matrimony?” The minister starts. Zayn feels her father squeeze her hand before he answers.

“I do.” He transfers Zayn’s hand to Liam’s and kisses her on the cheek before shaking Liam’s right hand. And just like that, it’s just Liam and Zayn with Niall and Louis at their sides.

With the blink of an eye, Liam is being instructed to kiss his bride. Zayn is officially Liam’s bride.

“Holy shit,” she says as they break the kiss and turn around. “We’re fucking married.”

“Language Auntie Zee,” Elsa chides as the group all bursts into laughter. She turns to accept Liam’s kiss, this time facing their friends and family. 

“Ready?” Liam whispers.

“Let’s do this.” They walk through the aisle to cheers and lead their group to the spot they have chosen for their wedding photos. The photographer they hired in Aruba had been there to photograph Zayn and the women getting dressed this morning while her partner had been doing the same with Liam and the men. Now, they were working in tandem to capture the posed shots as well as candids of everyone waiting around and mingling.

Finally it’s time to make their way to dinner. Now that the ceremony is done and they’re officially married, Zayn finds she is starving. She wants to eat, thank everyone for being there with them and then take her husband back to their suite for the rest of the week.

“You think they would notice if we skipped dinner?” Liam asks, as if he’s heard Zayn’s thoughts. When she snaps her head to look at him he laughs. “You were speaking out loud.” Zayn finds herself pressed against Liam, his face in her throat. “Husband. You said ‘husband’. We’re fucking married babe. Wanna make love to my wife.”

“Want you to fuck your wife,” Zayn growls into his ear. They’re interrupted by Harry who is taking a series of pictures of them.

“I’m calling this set, ‘sexual frustration’,” he laughs. Louis is right behind him, along with Niall on her heels.

“So here’s the deal. We’re having dinner. You’re going to have a reception when you get back. We can all sit here, pretending that you’re not thinking about being somewhere else, or you can go back to your room and fuck all night long…”

“Week,” Zayn corrects.

“All week long,” Louis amends with a laugh. “We’re going to have dinner. Don’t worry about us, go do your thing.”

“We should…” Liam starts, as though he’s going to protest. Niall snorts to interrupt.

“Mate, just go. We’ve had dinner set up to your room, we know where to find you, you know where to find us. Congratulations.”

Once they had said their goodnights to the rest of their guests, Liam led Zayn back to their room. He stops them as they get to the threshold.

“No going back now Zayn Malik-Payne,” he whispers as he tugs her to his body. “You ready for this?”

“So fucking ready Liam Malik-Payne.” She’s taken off guard when he reaches down and picks her up bridal style. Zayn swipes the card through the reader to enter the door, laughing as they step through to let the door close behind them.

“Any last words before we start?

Zayn presses her mouth to Liam’s, stroking the back of his neck with her fingernails how she knows he loves. When she pulls back, they’re both smiling. “Giddy up.”


End file.
